Ashita e no Basho El Lugar Hacia el Mañana
by Alia.Asakura
Summary: [SK.HP.FMA]Edward esta en Hogwarts a buscar respuestas para regresar junto a su pequeño gato Len XD, Harry conocera a nuevos estudiantes y Mustang tendra que dejar sus errores atras Cap.3 n.n
1. Capitulo 01

N/A: Bien, primero es una historia en donde quiero tratar de combinar FMA y HP, Shaman King y si se puede Slayers, esta última esta en veremos porque necesito pensarlo bien . , aclaro que en este cap Harry todavía no sale en este primer capitulo.

En este capitulo yo pondré a Ed tiene 13 años ya que según en esta historia la puerta se llevo parte de sus años de vida, también quiero probar una leve interacción entre Ed y el narrador, en este caso yo. Si me sale bien de vez en cuando lo haré pero si no gusta esa manera tratare de evitarlo.

Todavía no se si habrá yaoi pero toques de shonen ai si habrá, de una vez aclaro, todavía no se quien con quien pero me conozco muy bien y se que mínimo saldrá una pareja.

Ahora, todos los derechos a sus respetivos autores de HP, FMA y SK. (De shaman king leyendo sabrán por que XD)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOOoo

Ashita e no Basho; El Lugar Hacia el Mañana

- Capítulo Uno -

Hacía un tiempo que Edward se encontraba en la ciudad de Munich, su vida no había sido muy placentera desde que había llegado, primero era un poco más joven y por lo tanto era mucho más problema cuidarse, segundo su padre lo ayudaba... cuando se acordaba de su existencia y la tercera y peor parte, el mundo en el que está es totalmente ajeno a él.

- ¡Es el peor martirio que hay, ¡Prefiero a los homonculos! - Ed

En estos momentos, Edward se encontraba sentado en un parque, arrojando piedras a una pequeña lagunilla que estaba frente a él, reflexionaba su pequeña "nueva" vida.

Ed: ¡¡¿PEQUENA! Ù.Ú – Ed

Alia: ¬¬U esta bien, "gran y misteriosa vida", ahora sigue...

- Ya me canse de estar aquí, si me pongo a analizar las cosas mi vida pasada era más entretenida – Edward observo cuidadosamente su brazo – Si la puerta me hizo esto mínimo me hubiera regresado mi brazo aunque este implante que hizo mi padre no esta tan mal – en eso Edward escucho a policías evacuando la zona, este suceso ya se estaba haciendo de manera frecuente ya que sucedían ataques y explosiones pero lo peor es que nadie sabia lo que ocurría realmente – Mejor me voy, no me gustaría estar aquí si comienza otra revuelta – en esa época, las revueltas eran comunes en la noche ya que se llegaba a pensar que tales explosiones se debían a ataques de grupos de rebeldes y cosas así, todas estas manifestaciones siempre tenían un saldo de una persona muerta aunque últimamente las muertes se presentaban de manera extraña. En ese instante Ed fue alcanzado por una explosión la cual hizo que fuera a dar a unos escombros

- Ríndete Paracelso, tienes que entregar tu vida al señor tenebroso – decía una persona encapuchada, Edward salió de los escombros como pudo

Alia: El tamaño lo ayudo

Ed: ¬¬XX siguele y buscaras otro protagonista

Alia: U no dejas que una se divierta

Se sacudió su ropa y prosiguió con su camino haciendo caso omiso al ser encapuchado

- ¡Te he dicho que te rindas hereje! - gritaba el tipo encapuchado, Ed siguió caminando, la verdad él no pensaba que se estaba dirigiendo a él. El ser encapuchado al ver esto se puso frente a Ed y le apunto con una varita la cual estaba con un leve resplandor

- Como te atreviste a ignorarme sucio muggle – decía con coraje el ser encapuchado, Edward sólo lo miró de forma exasperante

- u.ú si te ibas a dirigir a mí sencillamente me hubieras llamado por mi nombre no con insultos –

- ¡¿Insultos, ¡ Paracelso es tu apodo, ¡No es ningún insulto! – Edward estaba por hablar cuando una luz de color rojizo pasó por un lado suyo

- Largate de aquí mocoso – decía otra persona de cabellera negra, la cual traía una gabardina color marrón, el rostro de este personaje se encontraba cubierto por las sombras. Edward hiba a reclamar lo de mocoso pero el ser encapuchado se fue contra el de cabellera negra en un duelo de luces – ¡Vete de aquí ahora! – ordeno el de cabellera negra, Edward de inmediato se fue, pensándolo un poco a él no le interesaba que le pasara a ese tipo ni que demonios quería el encapuchado, lo único que importaba era llegar a casa para flojear en la cama.

Alia: I love that! O

Ed: u.ú floja por eso no terminas tus tareas

Alia: ¬¬ bakane

Edward se dirigió a su casa vigilando que en su rumbo hubiera algo de gente ya que así identificaba si la situación se ponía fea, ya tenía más alternativas de que la gente lo ayudara o mejor aún, un lugar más seguro para poder transitar. Llegando a su residencia Edward abrió la puerta de su departamento con la leve esperanza de encontrar algo o mejor dicho a alguien, pero como siempre se encontraba totalmente desordenado y se sentía un gran vacío al momento de entrar.

- Edward – lo llamo una mujer que le daba un parecido a Grazie(la esposa de Hughes para quien no sepa quien es), ella era la encargada de cobrar la renta de su actual vivienda –Al parecer tu padre no llegara tampoco hoy, ¿No quieres pasar la noche en mi casa? – le preguntaba la señora un poco preocupada

- Gracias señora Grazie pero tengo que hacer algunas cosas, pero aun así gracias – Edward trataba de reflejar una falsa sonrisa para tranquilizar a la señora, aunque Ed ya se había acostumbrado a que su padre lo dejara solo, la ausencia de su padre lo afectaba todavía y más porque llegó a encariñarse un poco con él, hubo un tiempo en que su padre convivió con él, desde enseñarle algunas cosas de ese mundo hasta cuidarlo cuando enfermaba, aunque todo esto se puede olvidar gracias a que ese señor lleva más de un mes que no llega a esa casa y al parecer no recuerda la existencia de Ed en ese lugar.

- Edo, la verdad no me molesta que pases la noche en mi casa, ya lo has hecho antes, hasta te prepare tu comida favorita – Grazie trataba de animar a Ed pero todo fue en vano

- Gracias señora, pasare por un poco más tarde – diciendo esto Edward entro a su casa y cerro inmediatamente no dando tiempo de que la señora Grazie siguiera con sus inútiles intentos.

Edward observo la pila de libros que estaba tirados por toda la sala, al igual que apuntes y garabatos. Edward se dejo caer en un sillón y saco unos libros que estaban dentro de su mochila, estos libros eran acerca de unos cohetes que estaba investigando con la leve esperanza de que esto fuera su llave de salida de ese mundo.

- Santa suerte tengo de no ser mandado a una escuela, no soportaría convivir con más gente – Edward observo cuidadosamente un libro de carátula morada – "Introducción a la Magia" – musito Edward en voz alta – La verdad no se porque mi padre tiene libros como estos, en este mundo esas tonterías no existen y si se lo hayan lo van a juzgar de brujo – por un breve momento Ed imagino a su padre perseguido por personas con ganas de lincharlo – Yo sería parte de esa multitud – comenzó a reírse de su propio comentario, las ganas no le faltaban para hacer ese sueño realidad, si fuera por él seguía ideando maneras de torturar a su padre pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque en ese instante tocaron a la puerta, a Edward le dio flojera abrir así que hizo caso omiso

- Señorito Edward Elric, haga el favor de abrir la puerta o tomaremos medidas drásticas – esto último llamo la atención de Ed así que se asomo ligeramente a la ventana, las personas que lo habían ido a buscar traían uniformes como militares al igual que una señora, quien traía unos papeles en mano. – Señorito Elric tiene 5 segundos para abrir la puerta o entraremos por usted –

- Pero si no he hecho nada... que recuerde – murmuraba Ed – a lo mejor vienen a embargar la casa pero sí fuera así que problema hay conmigo – en ese momento la señora Grazie se acerco a las personas

- Eso es, dígales que se vayan - pensaba Ed en voz alta

- Disculpe Señora, ¿Se le ofrece algo con el joven Ed? – preguntaba muy preocupada la señora Grazie

- Somos del orfanato de "Los niños de la Calle" (N/A: Original, ¿verdad?) y nos notificaron acerca de este niño abandonado –

- Eso es falso señora, su padre vive con él y... –

- ¿Y donde ésta para que de la cara por su hijo? – preguntaba la señora algo molesta

- Eh... pues está trabajando y regresa hasta tarde – la Sra. Grazie trataba de aparentar que todo estaba bien pero sus nervios la estaban traicionando

- Y usted es... – preguntaba la señora malhumorada

- Soy Grazie, la casera del lugar... pero el padre de Ed está viviendo con él y...-

- Y nada señorita, según los informes que tenemos éste niño Elric vive solo desde hace un mes –

- ¿Un Mes, eso es una mentira... es más tiempo – pensaba Ed

- Y el informe que tenemos acerca de esto es de una persona de total confianza, le advertimos varias veces al padre de este muchacho pero nunca recibimos respuesta de las veces que venimos y las cartas que mandamos –

- ¿Cartas? – el joven Elric fue a checar las tantas cartas sin abrir y fácilmente encontró como 5 cartas del gobierno referentes a esto de la tutoría legal – Creo que debí vigilar más este tipo de detalles – de inmediato Ed fue a empacar cosas ligeras y algunos accesorios que necesitaría, no hiba a permitir que esa señora se lo llevara.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta trasera, sintió un tirón el cual fue provocado por un señor que lo sujeto de su ropa

- Srito. Elric, ¿Trataba de escapar? – preguntaba malhumorado el señor

- eh... yo... no, sólo iba a sacar la basura, ¿ve? – Ed lanzo su bolsa contra el tipo y comenzó a correr hacia el lado contrario pero su intento de escapar fue en vano ya que otro señor se encontraba de esa parte y al momento de ver a Edward se arrojó contra él para capturarlo.

Ed: Fue una caída estilo lucha libre

Alia: U si hubiera pasado eso no estarías con vida mi querido Ed

Ed: u.ú no soy tan indefenso como aparento

Alia: ¬¬ no hay quien te crea eso...

Edo trataba de soltarse pero ese señor lo cargo y lo sujeto de tal forma que le impedía moverse a la perfección, hay que tomar en cuenta que en tamaño ese señor le lleva ventaja absoluta.

- Sra. Flemming, aquí está el chico –

- Muy bien, Srito. Elric, por ahora me acompañara hasta que su padre se reporte conmigo – la mujer saco una hoja en la que Ed alcanzo a leer un poco, en la hoja se le indicaba al Señor Elric que pasara por Ed cuando estuviera en la ciudad o cuando regresara, la Señora al darse cuenta que Ed leía la nota agrego con un tono irónico – Siempre pasa lo mismo, los abandonan y no se inmutan en lo más mínimo, lo mejor sería que ellos mismos eliminarán a sus estorbos, así facilitarían el trabajo – la Sra. Flemming fulmino con la mirada a Ed, a ella le desagradaba su labor de andar cuidando mocosos pero tenía que guardarse sus comentarios. Por parte de Ed, no le gusto nada la idea de irse con esa señora amargada

- Mi vida será un infierno – pensó Ed en voz alta

- Opino lo mismo jovencito – concluyo la Sra. Flemming

Edward fue llevado a ese orfanato, en el cual albergaba alrededor de 20 niños más, niños desde 5 años hasta los 15, así como él vio las cosas había niños que sí les gustaba estar ahí pero otros estaban como él, esperando una oportunidad para escapar de ahí. Había tres maneras de salir de ese lugar, una de ellas era muerto

- La cual no voy a aceptar – Ed

La otra era que alguien te adoptara

- Ni loco, si no soporto a mi legitimo padre, ¿Como aguantare a otro loco? – Ed

Y la última era trabajar el algún "servicio comunitario"

- Ni el coronel pudo conmigo mucho menos un gordo pelón ¬¬ –

Tal como se menciona, Ed ya había intentado esa forma pero tuvo algunos problemas en ese "trabajo"

- Yo no tuve la culpa, ese estúpido señor no sabe diferenciar un trabajo de calidad, además pinte toda la pared como lo pidió –

En cierta forma Ed lo hizo, aunque el método que utilizó fue volando la lata de pintura para que la explosión abarcara toda el área, por esa razón no se deja jugar a los peques con pólvora ;D

- ¡¿Acaso insinúas que soy tan diminuto que...! –

- Srito. Elric, deje de armar escándalos y dedíquese a limpiar la chimenea – le imponía la señora Flemming

- Si madame – se acerco a la chimenea con el equipo necesario para hacerlo, se metió a la chimenea y comenzó a tallar la pared de ésta

- Estúpida señora, estúpida ceniza, estúpido trapo – recitaba Ed con enfado

- Ceniza Fuera – fue lo ultimo que Ed escucho antes de que un balde lleno de ceniza le cayera en la cabeza, dejándolo con un gran chichón y totalmente negro

- ¡Maldición! ¡Fíjate la próxima vez idiota! – exclamaba Ed con rabia

- Lo siento o-chibi-san, no te vi – exclamaba un chico desde la parte de arriba de la chimenea en tono de burla

- Deja que te agarre James y veras lo que es guerra – Ed agarro un balde vacío y lo arrojo con su mano derecha hacia arriba, haciendo que este golpeara a James, esto provoco movimientos bruscos por el dolor del golpe con lo cual la cuerda que lo sujetaba se soltó y James fue a dar contra Edward

- Estúpido Chibi – exclamaba James dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Ed, él se sobresalto y comenzó a golpear a James enérgicamente

- ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME CHIBI! – Ed lo azoto contra la pared y lo sujeto firmemente del cuello – Deja de meterte conmigo, ¿Entendiste? –

- Sólo es un pequeño juego, ¿Acaso no te agrada chibi? – respondía James en un tono retador y mirada maliciosa, Edward estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando llego la Sra. Flemming

- ¡Elric! – exclamaba enojada la Sra. Flemming

- ¿Y ahora que? – murmuraba Ed entre dientes

– ¿Cuándo dejaras de comportarte como un animal? – la señora lo sujeto bruscamente de su brazo y se lo llevo a otra habitación– Como eres un miserable niño abandonado debes de comportarte como tal, ¿Comprendido Elric? –

- No seré su lamebotas así que deje de fastidiarme – respondía Edward muy enojado y con ira contenida

- Deberías de estar agradecido con la oportunidad que se te da de vivir en este lugar, no cualquier niño es mandado aquí – exclamaba la señora a punto de un colapso nervioso

- Fui mandado a este lugar únicamente por que cree que soy alemán pero si fuera de su estúpida raza no estaría compartiendo la casa con usted – ante esto la Sra. Flemming lo golpeo fuertemente en la cara

- Cállate, yo no soy de esa raza así que no vuelvas a mencionarlo, ¡¿Entendiste!– en un ataque de ira la señora comenzó a golpear a Ed, él trataba de detener algunos golpes pero entre más se resistía la señora lo golpeaba con más intensidad. En eso una chica de cabellera naranja entro algo alarmada por el escándalo y de inmediato trato de detener a la señora.

- Señora, tranquilícese por favor, recuerde su salud además la busca un militar – decía la chica tratando de alejarla de Ed y al mismo tiempo de tranquilizarla

La Sra. Flemming contuvo su ira, miro a Ed con todo el rencor del mundo y salio de la habitación emanando chispas y rayos por todos lados

- Ed, deja de molestarla, a ella no le gusta que le recuerdes su "pecado" –

- Pecado, dirás traición, el abandonar a su familia no es un cambio justo, yo no dejaría que hicieran eso, prefiero morir en el intento de protegerlos – reprochaba Ed

- Pero ella y tú no piensan igual y gracias a dios por eso – ese último comentario lo dijo en forma de susurro – Pero aun así debes calmarte porque un día de estos te dará una lección de la cual te vas a arrepentir – decía la chica preocupada por el estado de Ed

- Por más que la provoco para que me corra no funciona, además esta vez fue James el que empezó, tú sabes que él siempre me ha buscado pelea desde que llegue –

- Y tú como nunca te quedas quieto, pero tu nunca cambias, esa actitud tuya te va a meter en problemas más graves de los que puedas imaginar – la chica saco un trapo y comenzó a limpiarle algunos rastros de sangre que tenía Ed en su cara

- Matty, creeme que se lo que es tener problemas y esta mujer se queda corta en eso –

- De todos modos comportarte por que un día de estos... –

- Edward, tenemos un problema – exclamaba un chico de alrededor de nueve años entrando a la habitación algo agitado – Ven rápido -

Los tres chicos fueron a espiar la plática que tenía la Sra. Flemming con el militar recién llegado, por un pequeño agujero se podía ver y escuchar perfectamente la plática de estos

- Alex, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – preguntaba Edo en un susurro

- Ése tipo dice estar buscando a un fenómeno para ser parte de un experimento – respondía Alex seriamente – Y puede ser que te lleven -

- ¬¬ Y ¿Porque crees que vienen por mi? –

- Porque tu estatura te hace ser el fenómeno más chiquito del mundo – Edward hiba a golpear a Alex pero Matty lo detuvo dándole un golpe en la cabeza

- Alexander, Si esa payasada fue la razón de tu llamado entonces Ed y yo nos vamos, tenemos algunas tareas pendientes – decía Matty un poco enojada

- Perdóna pero la verdad es que esa persona es el capitán Frank Archer – con esto último Ed se sorprendió un poco – Y quiere llevarse a unos cuantos de nosotros para hacer experimentos o como él dice, ayudar a la nación con sus vidas –

- ¿Llevarnos? – preguntaba Matty preocupada

- No escuche bien, pero se quiere llevar a chicos mayores de 10 años – respondía Alexander preocupado - Tengo que esconderlos ahora antes de que... –

- Imposible Alex, aunque te escondas le diré a la Sra. Flemming su escondite para que se los lleven - exclamaba un chico detrás de ellos

- Pero sí es el estúpido de James – exclamaba Alex con desdén

- Abre tu bocota y te dejare sin dientes– Ed se preparaba para el segundo round y esta vez Alex lo hiba apoyar en golpear a James, él retrocedió un poco al ver las intenciones de los chicos, en ese instante entró una de las encargadas del orfanato

- Chicos, los están buscando, vayan al patio inmediatamente –

- Creo que nuestro plan de esconderse fue cancelado –susurraba Alex

- Y todo por su maña de golpear a James – refunfuño Matty – Pero les he dicho mil veces que la violencia no soluciona nada – Matty fue regañándolos en el camino

- Pero si ayuda a que la vida se disfrute mejor – comento Ed, ante el comentario de este Alex comenzó a reírse y Matty movió la cabeza desaprobando lo dicho

Todos los niños fueron llevados al recibidor, ahí los esperaba Archer, observaba a cada niño y hacía anotaciones en su libreta. Los últimos en llegar fueron Ed, Matty y James. Todos fueron acomodados en línea recta para que Archer los examinara detenidamente, Ed pudo notar que su amiga Matty estaba muy nerviosa, al parecer ella tenía miedo de que ese tipo se le acercara, así que decidió tratar de tranquilizarla

- Me siento como un animal en exhibición – le susurraba Ed a Matty con la intención de hacerla reír o mínimo que se enojara pero ella estaba como desconectada de la realidad – Matty, todo saldrá bien, no muestres miedo – en ese momento Archer se paro delante de ellos, primeramente observo a Matty de una manera peculiar, ella sólo bajo la mirada. Edward recordó que el pasado de Matty no era mejor que él suyo, ella termino en ese lugar por que su madre fue a la cárcel por matar a su padre el cual había intentado abusar de ella, así que Matty procuraba no tener contacto con hombres más grandes que ella.

- Al parecer esta jovencita podría ayudar mucho a su patria – Archer sujeto el mentón de Matty, ella cerro los ojos para evitar tener contacto con la mirada de Archer, ella estaba muy nerviosa por ese sencillo contacto, al darse cuenta de eso Edward sujeto la mano de Archer y la aparto bruscamente de Matty, de inmediato Ed se pudo delante de ella

- Guarde su distancia señor – exclamo Ed enfadado

- ¡Elric, vuelve a tu sitio en la línea! – grito la Sra. Flemming

- Elric – Archer lo observo cuidadosamente - al parecer tú también servirás para mi propósito además... – Archer se acerco a Ed para que su comentario sólo fuera escuchado por él – Serás mi juguete preferido – Edward estaba a punto de golpearlo pero Matty lo detuvo y lo miro de una forma en la que le imploraba que se detuviera y tratara de tranquilizarse

En ese momento llego otra persona, la cual azoto la puerta y llego muy agitado, parecía que su vida dependía de la llegada a ese lugar

- Perdone la tardanza señora Flemming, pero el tráfico es terrible además tuve problemas para llegar – todos lo miraban de manera curiosa pero Edward lo miro con asombro, como sí hubiera visto un fantasma, al notar esto el señor recobro una compostura seria y se presento formalmente

- Disculpen mi falta de cortesía, soy el Teniente Mayor Hughes. He venido por lo que le comente hace unos días Sra. Flemming – Hughes mostraba un aspecto amigable y se mostraba de lo más atento - Coronel Archer, nunca creí verlo por este lugar –

- Tampoco lo creí de usted Teniente, ¿Que lo trae por aquí? –

- Pues bien, me indicaron que viniera por una persona que sea de ayuda para un caso especial, así que se me hizo muy buena opción venir a este lugar ya que tiene buenas referencias – al escuchar esto, la señora Flemming se sitio orgullosa de ese lugar, aunque la verdad por dentro lo odiaba

- La buena reputación de este lugar siempre ha sido su buena carta de presentación, así que sientase en plena libertad de escoger a la persona correcta –

- Bien – hiba a comenzar a examinar a los niños pero Archer se interpuso

- Discúlpeme Teniente Hughes, pero yo escogeré primero a los niños, así que no me se interponga –

- Esta bien, aunque tendré que comentárselo a mi Coronel y no creo que a él le guste este detalle – ante este comentario Archer retrocedió y dirigió una mirada de fastidio a la señora Flemming – Bien, gracias por su cooperación – Hughes observo a todos los chicos, al parecer ninguno llamaba su atención - ¿Algún interesado en colaborar? – esperando alguna reacción en los chicos, pero no hubo respuesta alguna - ¿Nadie? – en eso Matty empujo a Edward quien termino estrellándose con Hughes – Cuidado chico – decía Hughes ayudando a Ed a levantarse

- Disculpe a este jovencito – la Sra. Flemming sujeto a Ed bruscamente del brazo – Elric, mantente en tu sitio – lo amenazaba la señora, Edward se soltó de manera brusca y la miro con fastidio

- (Elric...) Al parecer el muchacho tiene su carácter – comentaba Hughes – Bien, tú vendrás conmigo – sentenciaba Hughes. Edward hiba a reclamar pero la Sra. Flemming lo hizo primero.

- No lo tome en cuenta señor Hughes, mejor llevese a James, es un buen chico y no resultara un fraude como Elric –

- Creo que esa es mi decisión, así que ya esta dicho, este chico va conmigo así que ve por tus cosas, te espero afuera – Hughes salió de la habitación. La Sra. Flemming y Archer observaron con recelo la salida de Hughes

- Debes de irte lo antes posible antes de que Archer intente llevarte – le susurraba Matty a Ed

- Pero yo no quiero ir, tengo que cuidarte – reclamaba Ed

- Estaré bien, por favor vete –

- Bien, me llevare a todos los niños que quedan, así que suban al camión – decía Archer enfadado. Todos los niños comenzaron a salir, Matty le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ed y se fue de la habitación. Archer se acerco a Ed molesto por la situación anterior

- Espero que no sea la última vez que nos veamos – dicho esto Archer se fue.

Edward fue a empacar sus cosas y se fue con Hughes, no le dolía dejar esa casa, le dolía dejar a sus amigos. Sin querer ya había vivido ahí más de medio año.

- Siempre que me acostumbro a un lugar, la desgracia me persigue – pensaba Edward observando como se alejaba de esa casa. Ésa fue la última vez que Ed vio a Matty, desde esa ocasión no supo más de ella ni de ningún chico de la casa – Un nuevo sendero ha sido marcado –

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOOoo

Bien, aquí esta el primer capítulo, en sí este capítulo fue escrito para quitarme las ganas de escribir algo de FMA con un tiempo algo alterno. Además es una pequeña introducción. Ahora si en el siguiente capítulo estará lo de HP y todo eso. Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Para que se den una idea de Matty es Matilda Matisse, Una de las del equipo de la flor en Shaman King. Alex, la verdad el fue puntada pero puede parecerse a Richie de Pokemon y James de igual manera pero con el cabello negro (y eso es elemental). La Sra. Flemming como la bruja de Blair XD mas bien es como la madrastra de cenicienta... que locura, ¿verdad?

Ed: Ejem... ¿Porqué me pones a sufrir, ¿Qué he hecho para que todas las historias de FMA me pongan como el niño sufrido?

Alia: Etto... trasmutar a tu mama, transformar a Al en armadura, enamorar a un guapo coronel de la milicia...

Ed: O eso es falso! Deja de inventar tonterías ¬¬

Alia: ¬¬ yo hago lo q quiero...

Bueno, haciendo a un lado a Ed, es todo por el momento

¡¡¡ONEGAI REVIEWS!


	2. Capitulo 02

Kawaii! Mi propósito de año nuevo es terminar este fic y quiero cumplirlo. Bueno aquí esta el capitulo dos. Dejen reviews para saber que opinan de la historia o para comentar o si quieren sugerir también

Bien, ahora al fic. Ed en el pasado al comenzar tenía trece y al acabar tiene medio año más. Esto lo digo para dar a entender que Ed entrara a Hogwarts a la edad de catorce. En pocas palabras, entrara en el cuarto libro¿porqué, Por que no me gusto la adaptación que hicieron en el cine y además hay de donde sacar un poco mas de jugo.

Ahora, todos los derechos a sus respetivos autores de HP, FMA y SK.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOOoo

Ashita e no Basho; El Lugar Hacia el Mañana

- Capítulo Dos -

Edward se encontraba sentado en una banca de la estación. Hughes había ido a comprar los boletos para el viaje. Hughes le había dicho que tenía reportarse y presentarlo con el Coronel. A Edward también le intrigaba el porque alguien del ejército se interesaría en él. ¿Acaso está destinado a ser su perro por siempre?

- Bien Srito. Elric, nuestro tren parte en una hora... ¿Quieres comer algo? – preguntaba Hughes buscando un lugar donde no hubiera tanta gente

- Como sea, lo que opine no importa porque aun así comeremos¿O no? – respondía Ed malhumorado – Mire, le agradezco que me haya sacado pero quisiera saber que interés tiene en mí o porque me saco a mi - Hughes tomo asiento a un lado de él dando un gran suspiro

- Elric, mi deber es llevarte pero el asunto no lo se, el coronel te podrá explicar todo así que deja de mortificarte que en cinco horas podrás hablar con él – Hughes le dio una palmada en la espalda dándole a entender que no se preocupara – Ahora iré por algo de comer aquí enfrente, no te vayas a mover – Hughes se levanto y se fue muy alegre al oler esa exquisita comida.

- Como si tuviera a donde correr – Ed subió sus rodillas a la banca y apoyo su cabeza en ellas. Estaba tan confundido, este medio año le habían pasado varias cosas en las que él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo

- Sigo siendo un estúpido niño – murmuro Ed golpeándose levemente la cabeza

- La infancia es algo que se debe de disfrutar – comento un señor ya de edad avanzada, de larga barba plateada, nariz puntiaguda y lentes de media luna, Ed sólo lo observo con ojos vidriosos – Esa cara que tienes debes dejarla atrás, la vida es como un pay de limón, a veces agria y a veces dulce¿No lo cree usted así joven? – le pregunto el viejecito con una sonrisa muy plena

- Sólo he probado el lado amargo, el dulce desapareció totalmente de mi paladar – respondió Ed

- Siempre la vida te enseña algo, creame, he visto la voluntad del hombre romper los mayores obstáculos –

- Pero los humanos son frágiles y pueden ser corrompidos según las circunstancias – Añadio Ed con tono lúgubre. Después de su comentario sintió que alguien lo abrazaba, al darse cuenta Ed estaba siendo abrazado por ese viejecito. Ed se sorprendió mucho, nunca creyó que se hiba a acercar a abrazarlo y menos de esa manera tan cálida. Hacía tiempo que nadie lo abrazaba así.

- Las cosas cambiaran jovencito, no pierdas la fe, las cosas se solucionaran –

- Yo... gracias – Edward se recargo en el pecho del anciano, se estaba comenzando a dormir en el regazo del señor, sus pensamientos y angustia ya se había tranquilizado – Al... esperame... -

- ¡Señorito Elric¡Despierte! – Edward reacciono de repente y se dio cuenta que el viejecito ya había desaparecido ya que se encontraba recargado en el respaldo de la banca pero en el asiento en donde se sentó aquel señor estaba una caja, al parecer era un dulce – ¿Rana de chocolate? – Edward estaba extrañado con esta cajita

- Vamos Elric, ven a comer que todavía hay – Hughes se sentó a un lado de él y comenzó a sacar todo lo que había comprado – No se tus gustos así que le pedí de todo un poco así que... ¿Y ese caja? – pregunto un poco intrigado Hughes

- Es un dulce que encontré – Edward busco con la vista al viejecito pero no lo encontró pero aun así guardo la rana, aunque no le gustara el dulce de leche lo podía guardar como recuerdo

- Bien a comer que viene un viaje largo –

De ahí el viaje trascurrió sin problema, Hughes le contaba a Ed todas las hazañas que ha realizado dentro del ejército

- La verdad prefiero la foto de Elysa, al menos ella es verdadera – pensaba Ed al momento en que Hughes le contaba; cada historia que contaba era un relato muy extravagante.

- Yo no le creo que él solo haya podido detener a 10 ladrones sin armas y con sus técnicas orientales estilo Mu-fu, Kun- fu o como se llame – pensó Ed

Con relatos y todo llegaron a Berlín. De inmediato se trasladaron a la base central de los militares

- Bien Srito. Elric, vamos a pasar con el Coronel, así que compórtese y tratelo correctamente, no sea maleducado y controle su instinto de responder groseramente – Hughes saco un peine y peino a Edward para q no se viera mal arreglado, también fajo la blusa que Edward traía y le limpio la cara con un trapo húmedo para quitar alguna muestra de mugre

- Señor Hughes, deje de hacer eso, ya estoy presentable – decía Edward fastidiado

- Bien señorito Elric, le deseo suerte – Hughes le dio una palmada y se retiro del lugar

- (¿Suerte¿Para qué?) – Ed estaba a punto de tocar cuando recordó un pequeño comentario que le había hecho Alex algún día

Flashback

- A veces, los señores viejos y decrépitos vienen por algunos niños para poder satisfacer ciertas necesidades humanas que tienen –

- ¿Necesidades humanas? – repitió Ed

- Exacto, tenía un amigo llamado Lyserg el cual fue llevado por un señor rico llamado Marco y se de muy buena fuente que Lyserg dejo de ser puro –

- Te lo estas inventando – argumento Ed

- Claro que no, entre mejor te trate tu futuro padre, significara las veces en las que serás su juguete –

Fin del Flashack

- Muy bien Ed, si comienza con eso... corres hasta que te canses – Ed trago saliva, estaba algo nervioso¿Qué tal sí esa era la razón por la cual lo habían llamado, Edward tenía que aceptar que él no era nada feo, al contrario, él llamaba mucho la atención, en especial por sus ojos dorados. (N/A: Es lo que más me gusta de el n.n)

Edward toco la puerta y de inmediato escucho respuesta de que podía pasar, Ed camino a paso lento, la oficina estaba muy alumbrada por grandes ventanales, en las paredes colgaban cuadros de algunos lugares del campo.

- No pierdas el tiempo bobeando que no tenemos todo el día – Edward se quedo en shock al ver a Roy Mustang parado aun lado del escritorio, el comentario había provenido de él - ¿Se te perdió algo? – preguntaba Roy al ver los ojos de plato que había puesto Ed

- ¿Tú eres... el coronel?... nunca creí verte aquí Mustang, digo, podía haber una probabilidad pero no creo que tú necesites alguien como yo para tus necesidades humanas y además... –

- Silencio jovencito – exigió Roy

- No sea cruel con él Señor Mustang, es sólo un niño, debe de estar nervioso - de una ventana que era balcón entro un señor de cabellera castaña y ojos azules, su piel era blanca y tenía la complexión de un hombre que cuida su cuerpo (el físico de seshomaru para que se entienda) - ¿No es así Elric? – a este tipo no lo conocía Ed, ni en su otra dimensión había visto a alguien que se asemejara a él

- Pero coronel...- trato de intervenir Roy

- Al parecer este chico lo conoce teniente¿Ustedes se habían visto anteriormente? – preguntaba el señor sentándose en la silla que estaba detrás del escritorio

- Yo no conozco al pequeño intruso señor – respondía Roy

- ¿Insinúas que soy tan pequeño que no podría ser visto por nadie! – exclamaba Ed enojado

- Si te queda el saco, pontéelo – respondía Roy

- Buen comentario Teniente, ahora haga el favor de salir un momento, tengo cosas que hablar con el señorito Elric – Roy recogió unos papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio y salio de la habitación dejando a Ed y al Coronel solos

- Bien señorito Elric, por favor tome asiento – comentaba el coronel, Edward todavía lo miraba con algo de desconfianza

- Aclarare algo, si quiere atenciones especiales hay muchos burdeles y además... –

- Espere un momento¿Para eso crees que te mande llamar? – preguntaba el coronel, Ed temeroso afirmo con la cabeza, ante esto el señor comenzó a reírse de lo sucedido

- Perdone señor, pero yo no le veo la gracia – decía Ed algo apenado

- Primero, déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Arnold Wellington y como ya sabe tengo el cargo de Coronel –

- ¿O sea que Mustang sólo es un teniente¿No es de un puesto más alto o algo? –

- El sr. Mustang es uno de mis mejores y más leales allegados, tengo la creencia de que sí sigue así llegara a ser un gran Coronel. Pero no lo traje aquí para hablar de mi teniente si no de Hohenheim, su padre –

- ¿Mi padre¿Usted conoce a mi padre? – pregunto Ed

- Ciertamente, no sólo lo conozco si no que su padre es padrino de uno de mis hijos. Hace poco recibí una carta de Hohenheim en donde me decía que su hijo había llegado del extranjero, yo ignoraba que tuviera hijos y lo llegue a dudar pero al verlo creo que usted tiene un gran parecido con él –

- Tonterías – resoplo Ed enojado– Mi padre y yo somos muy diferentes – ante el cometario, el coronel sonrió de manera divertida

- En fin, su padre me pidió que me hiciera cargo de su educación si por alguna razón él no podía hacerlo –

- Como no puede con la responsabilidad se la pasa a otro – comento Ed

- No debe de expresarse de su padre de esa manera, él en verdad lo valora – Ed sólo torció la boca en señal de descontento – Con él que debería de enojarse es conmigo, ya que por mi causa usted fue a dar a ese orfanato – ante este último comentario Ed se levanto furioso de la silla y azoto sus manos contra el escritorio

- ¿Usted me mando a ese horrible lugar¡¿Usted era la persona que mando a la vieja Flemming! – exclamo Ed al borde del coraje

- Me temo que sí, pero lo hacía para poder probarlo para lo que viene – contesto tranquilamente Wellington

- Usted no es nadie para probarme como si fuera algún juguete o alguna arma –

- No lo tome así, quería ver que fortaleza mostraba conviviendo con gente normal de este lado de la puerta además de su capacidad de adaptación, ya que según mis informes usted no había salido de su casa, únicamente salía a pasear pero no se llego a relacionar con nadie –

- ¿Usted sabe que no soy de esta dimensión? – pregunto Ed asombrado

- Correcto y su padre me comento de su gran capacidad para controlar la alquimia –

- Maldito padre bocón (boca floja) – decía Ed entre dientes

- Y por consecuencia también tiene aquella cualidad especial que lo ayudara a volver a casa –

- ¿Habilidad Especial? –

- Correcto Sr. Elric, me refiero a la Magia –

- Eso no existe Coronel, este mundo esta dominado por la razón y la ciencia, así que no da lugar para la existencia de Magia ni de alquimia –

- La alquimia, anteriormente, tenía el concepto fundamental de que todas las cosas tienden a alcanzar la perfección. Sólo que a través del tiempo se ha perdido el interés y no se ha desarrollado como en tu dimensión, en la cual la transmutación de metales y de objetos es posible. La magia se desarrolla todavía en esta época pero con la diferencia de que los Magos ocultan su mundo mágico de los seres humanos –

- Que tontería, magia y magos... ahora cuénteme uno de duendes y demonios – replicaba Ed. Wellington recitó algo que Edward no entendió y de inmediato la silla en la que estaba sentado comenzó a flotar

- ¿Pero que diablos! – gritaba Ed asombrado

- Es un hechizo para hacer flotar las cosas, este tipo de cosas se llaman magia y apuesto que usted también lograra dominar un hechizo tan sencillo como éste –

- Diga lo que quiera pero bajeme ahora – la silla bajo cuidadosamente y Ed se bajo de ella buscando algún hilo o algo que la hubiera ayudado a flotar

- Como lo dije antes Srito. Elric, esto es Magia y usted puede aprender a dominarla –

- ¿Y para que quiero aprender a hacer eso, Levitar sillas no sirve de mucho – respondía Ed con sarcasmo

- Pero le puede otorgar una forma de encontrar una salida hacia su mundo – con este comentario Ed se quedo asombrado¿Por fin una manera de regresar con su hermano?

- ¿En serio¿como¿Porque, Debe estar bromeando¿yo¿Volver? –

- Le aseguro que la forma la encontrara aunque puede tardarse un poco investigando de eso – Ed tomo asiento y escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Wellington le decía – Pero el único inconveniente es que debe de ir a una institución especializada en ello –

- Haré lo que sea con tal de regresar – añadió Ed algo emocionado

- Bien Srito. Elric, entonces está decidido, usted ira a la escuela de Magia y Hechicería –

- Si yo iré... ¿A donde! – pregunto Ed estupefacto

- A Hagwarts – Edward todavía no creía lo que le pasaba, de un momento a otro las ganas de vivir volvieron a él, la esperanza de poder ver a Al gracias a esa tal magia hacia que su vida se iluminara pero al oír la palabra "escuela" cambio su perspectiva – Pero deberá adaptarse a esa escuela rápidamente. Usted es gozador del privilegio de ser aceptado a esta altura, ya que es rara la ocasión en la que un chico entra a este tiempo así que no desaproveche la oportunidad –

- Pero a duras penas conozco este mundo¿Cómo sabré que hacer o como actuar? –

- Sr. Mustang, se que se encuentra detrás de la puerta escuchando la plática, pase por favor – decía divertido Wellington, Ed volteo de inmediato y vio a Roy tratando de ocultar un poco la vergüenza al momento de entrar en la habitación

- Coronel, no era la intención, sólo iba a... –

- Eso ya no importa Mustang – interrumpió Wellington – Usted será el encargado de este chico en su estadía en Hogwarts –

- ¿QUÉ! – exclamaban ambo chicos al mismo tiempo

- Debe de estar bromeando... señor – exclamaba Ed

- Pero Coronel Wellington, no puede hacerme esto, yo no... –

- Vamos Teniente Mustang, yo se que usted cuidará muy bien de él además usted trabajó hace tiempo en esa escuela, así que usted es la persona perfecta para acompañarlo – respondía muy tranquilo Wellington

- Pero señor, digo coronel, es que yo ya no... –

- Por favor Sr. Mustang, se lo pido como amigo, por favor cuide del chico – Mustang observo por leves momentos a Ed, dio un gran suspiro y acepto la misión

- Estupendo, prepare sus cosas señor Mustang que parten hoy mismo al callejón Diagon a comprar lo necesario. No se preocupe que yo me encargare de los gastos. – Roy afirmo con la cabeza, hizo el respectivo saludo de militar y salió de la habitación – Bien Srito. Elric, le recomiendo que haga lo mismo y que empaque algunos implantes ya que puede ser que los necesite –

- ¿Cómo supo de eso?... no me diga que mi padre le... –

- Exacto, el señor Hughes trajo algunas cosas de su antigua casa y antes que nada déjeme decirle que trate de evitar que vean su brazo y su pierna de metal, ya que sería muy complicado explicar eso¿No lo cree así?. Evitemos problemas y trate de conservar apariencias –

- Pero... –

- ¡Papá! – lo interrumpió una chica entrando a la habitación

- Pero si es... – murmuro Ed

- Winly, cariño, te he dicho que no entres así a mi oficina – Winly de inmediato fue y beso a su padre en la mejilla. La Winly de esta dimensión era algo diferente, su cabello tenía mechas de color rojo y su ropa estaba muy a la moda, por lo que se veía esta chica cuidaba mucho más su apariencia que la Winly de la época de Ed.

- Papá, necesito permiso para ir al callejón Diagon, Pansy me invito y... –

- Hija, saluda al jovencito, no seas grosera – Winly observo a Ed con desdén

- Hola – dijo ella en tono malhumorado – Bien, entonces como te decía necesito tu permiso y también algo de dinero para comprar las cosas del próximo curso – Wellington de inmediato saco una tarjeta y se la dio a la chica – Compra lo necesario, sí compras cosas que no tiene que ver con tu educación te las descontaré de tu dinero –

- Esta bien papá – Winly de inmediato guardo la tarjeta y se fue de la habitación muy rápido

- Perdona su descortesía, ella es mi hija Winly, también estudia magia, puede ser que tú la veas estando allá – Wellington se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a Ed - Espero que tu estadía en esta nueva escuela te sienta de lo mejor – Wellington salió de la habitación dejando solo a Ed

- Genial, ahora estoy en una escuela loca de Magia, acabo de ver a Winly más sangrona pero a la vez más... linda – Edward no pudo evitar sonrojare un poco - y para mejorar las cosas Roy ira conmigo – esto último lo dijo entre dientes - ¿Qué más me puede pasar? –

- Que te deje el tren – respondía Roy desde la puerta – Apresúrate porque yo no tengo todo tu tiempo, tenemos que ir a Londres hoy mismo –

- (Vaya que tiene muy buen oído) – pensó Ed - Mi vida es como una ruleta rusa – Ed suspiro y se fue con Mustang en rumbo al Callejón Diagon.

Ya estando ahí, a Ed le maravillo que un lugar tan simple como una taberna diera lugar a un callejón atestado de gente tan extraña y a la vez extravagante. Cuando el Coronel Wellington había dicho lo de magos y brujas pensó que eran tipos vestidos como las que había visto en algunos libros (a las mujeres narizonas, verrugas por todos lados y viejas hasta mas no poder; los magos con trajes de sastre y sombreros de copa para sacar el conejo)

- Bien, estamos aquí. Ahora a conseguir todo el material – Roy tiro de la muñeca de Ed y lo llevo hasta una tienda la cual Ed alcanzo a leer que decía "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones"

- Podrías ser más amable – dijo Ed refunfuñando

- Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy, además te debo de enseñar lo básico de la magia lo antes posible... ¡Madame Malkin! – saludo Mustang con mucha galanura a la señora

- Sr. Mustang, tiempo sin verlo, se ve que usted no cambia con los años – decía muy amable la señora

- Muchas gracias señora, pero la verdad usted se ve como una bella flor en su momento de gloria – decía Roy besando la mano de esta

- Hay Roy, usted siempre tan amable – la señora desvió la vista y por fin noto la presencia de Ed en el lugar – pero que niño tan más lindo – comento la señora jalando una mejilla de Ed - ¿Es su hijo señor Mustang? –

- No – dijo Ed sobándose la mejilla

- Es mi sobrino – repuso Roy – Me lo encargaron y ahora debo cuidar de él por un tiempo. Madame Malkin, hágame tres túnicas sencillas de uso diario y si me hace el favor de mostrarme los mejores trajes que tenga para ocasiones especiales – Madame Malkin de inmediato salió de la habitación emocionada por ir a buscar la ropa perfecta para Roy y para el pequeño Ed

- ¡Deja de decir eso¡Yo no estoy pequeño! –

- Mejor deja de tomar tus pastillas de chiquitolina – agrego Mustang

Después de varios trajes puestos, algunos deleites de ojos que se dieron las encargadas del lugar con Roy y algunos problemas con la talla de Ed...

- Buscar un traje que no se vea ni tan niño ni tan adulto para alguien de tu estatura esta difícil – comento Roy saliendo ya de la tienda con algunas bolsas y paquetes

- ¡Deja de estar fastidiando con eso! – replicó Ed

- Bien Elric, ahora vamos por la varita. Te dejare ahí en lo que compro algunas otras cosas –

- Sólo estas buscando un pretexto por que ya no me soportas – dijo Ed más para sí mismo que para Roy

- Si así fuera te hubiera dejado hacer las compras solo – dijo Mustang despreocupado, Ed no supo que responder a este comentario– Ahora camina antes de que llegue más gente –

Llegaron al establecimiento de Ollivander, el fabricante de varitas más viejo del mundo.

- Roy Mustang, me alegro de verlo otra vez... treinta centímetros y medio. Flexible. Sumamente poderosa, en especial en encantamientos elementales. Muy diferente a la de... –

- Vine por una varita para el chico – interrumpió Roy de forma un poco brusca– Se lo dejo por un rato, tengo cosas que hacer – Roy dejo todos los paquetes en el suelo y se salió de la tienda

- ¿Pero qué pasa con él? – preguntó Ed

- Todavía no se repone a lo de su prometida – contestaba el Sr. Ollivander

- ¿A lo de su prometida? –

- Esas son cosas que él te comentara a su debido tiempo jovencito, por ahora a buscar tu varita – Ed desvió su mirada hacia donde había salido Roy

- ¿Qué fue lo que afecto tanto? -

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOOoo

Aquí dejare este capitulo, espero que les vaya gustando. La verdd trate de que esto se acoplara lo mejor posible y quise tratar de entablar algunas relaciones desde cero. Ah, dejen aclarar. El Lyserg que se menciona si es de Sk y Marco también, puede ser que debes en cuando se meta otro personaje pero sólo como apoyo o algo así. Ah y también si se les hacia conocido el apellido Wellington pues aclaro que a ese personaje lo saque de un padre de la serie de Chronos Crusade aunque la verdd modifiq un poco el àpellido por mi mente de teflón pero me base en ese personaje¿Verdad que ese padre es miel sobre hojuelas? n.n

Ahora¡¡a seguir escribiendo el próximo capitulo!

¡ONEGAI REVIEWS!


	3. Capitulo 03

Hi Hi¿Como se la han pasado, yo muy bien, en este momento estoy desvelándome viendo South Park, como adoro a Kyle n.n

Bien, aquí les dejo este capítulo y no se preocupen, en esté ya entrara a Hogwarts y ahora sí conocerá a Harry y todo eso¿Ok?.

Bien, ahora vayamos a lo importante y al final del fic les dejare un pequeño enlace para poder descargarse lo temas vocales de Ed n.n

* * *

Ashita e no Basho; El Lugar Hacia el Mañana 

- Capítulo Tres –

Edward ya llevaba más de cuatro horas en ese lugar de la varita, había volado vidrios, libros, hojas, hasta le había dado a un pequeño gato que pasaba por ahí pero al final consiguió su amada varita

- El gato tuvo la culpa por atravesarse – gruño Ed al momento en el que platicaba con Roy rumbo a una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, la cual vendía de todo tipo de libros pero el único inconveniente es que el lugar tenía mucha gente y a duras penas se podía transitar dentro del establecimiento

- Bien Elric, iré a buscar tus libros, quédate cerca de aquí y vigila todo lo que compramos – Ed se sentó en los paquetes que traían y se puso a hojear unos libros que estaba cerca de la vitrina, había de todo tipo, desde libros para aprender a crear eficientes pociones hasta como aprender a cocinar rápidamente extravagantes platillos

- ¿leche de burro, que asco, de por si la leche normal sabe fea – leyó en uno de estos libros, hizo una mueca al imaginar el horrible sabor de la leche. Dejo el libro de nuevo en el estante y dirigió su mirada a la vitrina. De repente, a su parecer, una imagen de su hermano se reflejo en aquel vidrio, Edward lo miraba fijamente, el ver a Al ahí provoco que Ed dibujara una sonrisa lenta en su cara, el reflejo de Alphonse al ver esto correspondió a la sonrisa y levanto la mano en señal de saludo. Esto saco a Ed de sus pensamientos¿Desde cuando sus alucinaciones le contestaban de esa manera¿En verdad ya se estaba volviendo loco? De inmediato Ed trató de salir del lugar muy exaltado pero la gente de la entrada impidió que saliera de manera rápida y ya para cuando lo había logrado no encontró nada afuera de la vitrina¿Había visto a Al en ese lugar o sólo era una señal de que necesitaba a un psiquiatra?

- ¿Qué paso Elric? – pregunto Mustang saliendo del local un poco preocupado por la actitud de Ed. Ed busco por breves momentos más a alguien que se pareciera a Al pero no encontró nada

- Nada – contesto Ed y dirigió su mirada al vidrio del local, en el cual pudo ver su propio reflejo – Estos vidrios son mágicos – susurro Ed

- Si claro, entra ya que debes de cuidar las cosas – Ed obedeció de inmediato, Roy estaba por entrar al local cuando vio algo que llamo su atención en la tienda de enfrente – Puede ser que eso sirva –

Cuando entro al establecimiento Ed se dejo caer en el piso y se puso a analizar las cosas con calma¿En verdad era Al o su locura empeoraba?

- Esto te puede servir – dijo Roy dejando a un gato en las piernas de Ed – Si querías una mascota me la hubieras pedido – dijo Roy, Ed frunció el ceño, Roy le señalo la tienda de enfrente y vio que era una tienda de animales

- (¿Roy pensó que salí de esa manera del local por que quería una mascota?) – analizo Ed, observo al gato el cual era de un color violeta fuerte y tenía unos ojos de color dorado – Pero yo nunca he cuidado uno y... –

- Es para que aprendas a tener responsabilidades, así que este será tu mascota – sentenció Roy

- Pero a mi los animales no me agradan y además...-

- Nada, lo cuidaras y punto. Esto te servirá para madurar y aprender nuevas experiencias – Ed quería seguir alegando pero Roy siempre sacaba un argumento para contradecir a Ed – Ahora Elric, cuidaras a esa mascota y si te niegas te mandare de regreso al orfanato -

- Bien – refunfuño Ed – Pero le pondré... -

- Len – agrego Roy – Es un gato especial y necesita un nombre especial – Roy se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la caja a pagar todos los libros de Ed

- ¿Len? – pensó muy extrañado Ed - ¿Porque Len si es mi gato? – Ed observó al gato cuidadosamente, el cual lo miraba con indiferencia – Te pareces más a él que a mi – musito Ed, el gato solo lo araño en la cara, Ed estaba por ahorcar al gato pero Roy lo llamo de repente

- ¡Elric¡Vamonos! – Roy llevaba varios libros, de todos tamaños y colores. (N/A: En una página de internet encontré que "Len" significa amor en chino, bueno mejor dicho eso significa el nombre, por si se les hace conocido es referente a Len Tao, que la traducción es Camino de Amor n.n y por si todavía no es de Shaman King)

Ed y Roy salieron del lugar con todas las compras que habían realizado, el gato se encontraba descansando en la cabeza de Ed

– Ahora vamos al caldero chorreante –

- ¿Y para que tantos libros, La lista de útiles no indicaba tantos – preguntó Ed

- Porque te voy a enseñar en una semana lo que deberías de aprender en cuatro años en Hogwarts – respondió Roy con malicia

- . esta semana será muy laaarga – pensó Ed al ver tanto material para estudiar

Ed y Roy fueron al Caldero Chorreante, en donde tenían planes de quedarse ahí todo lo que faltaba para entrar a Hogwarts. En ese lugar Roy le enseño lo básico, desde como sujetar la varita hasta pronunciar de manera correcta todos los hechizos, pero con lo que tuvo un poco más de problemas Ed fue con la clase de transformaciones, ya que a todo lo que transformaba le ponía su toque personal (la coleta güera, los grandes ojos y sacando la lengua); entrenaba desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las once de la noche, eso si Roy lo dejaba irse a descansar, así que esos días estuvieron muy atareados para su pobre existencia.

El día de arribar a Hogwarts llego, ese día estaba lloviendo a cantaros, Edward y Roy se dirigieron a King´s Cross. Cuando llegaron, el lugar se encontraba abarrotado de gente (que había demasiadas personas), y además los pasillos estaban extremadamente mojados así que no era raro ver resbalar a la gente o que los carritos que cargan las cosas se patinaran más de la cuenta pero lo más curioso fue una señora pelirroja que había llegado con un aparente kinder, ya que la acompañaban varios jóvenes y en su mayoría llevaban el cabello rojo, aunque eso era poco al compararse con una extraña ave que hacía un escándalo enorme y al parecer se debía a que esta se encontraba encerrada en una jaula pequeña. Después Roy le comento acerca del anden mágico pero a Ed no le gusto mucho la idea de irse a estrellar a la pared así que Roy tuvo que ayudarle a pasar (o mejor dicho empujar a Ed para que dejara pasar a la demás gente.) Ya del otro lado, Roy sujeto la mano de Ed y se dirigieron directamente al tren, Edward no esperaba que Roy lo tratase así, debía de aceptar que era la primera vez que se sentía bien en ese mundo. Inmediatamente Roy coloco las cosas de Ed en un vagón, saco una capa y cubrió con esta a Ed tapándolo para que así no tuviera frío durante en viaje, Ed por breves momentos se sintió como un niño cuidado por un padre

- Bien Elric, aquí es donde nos vamos a separar – comenzó a decir Roy

- No sabes como te voy a extrañar – comento Ed sarcásticamente

- Se que es difícil separarse de mi pero tendrás que superarlo - agrego Roy con su habitual sonrisa, Ed se sonrojo un poco y evito la mirada de Mustang volteando hacia otro lado de forma molesta – Iré a ponerme al tanto de todo, te veré después y más te vale que no causes problemas –

- Aja – respondió Ed malhumorado

- Y Aquí tienes a tu compañero – Roy dejo al gato en las piernas de Ed – No creas que te libraras de él, el haberlo metido a mi maleta no te servirá para que yo me lo lleve – Roy salió del compartimiento con una valija, al parecer tenía que ponerse al día con las noticias en Hogwarts y saber del nuevo evento que vendría.

- Por poco y te vas con él – Ed acariciaba al gato mientras admiraba esos ojos dorados – Tu mirada tiene algo curioso pero no se definirlo – decía Ed

- Tu reflejo se encuentra en mi mirada – le respondía el gato

- ... - Ed de inmediato soltó al animal asombrado de haberlo escuchado hablar, el gato cayó de manera correcta y miro a Ed un poco molesto por haberlo dejado caer así

- ¿Qué pasa¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? – pregunto el gato de forma burlona

- Pero... tú... gato... hablar no... – Ed todavía no creía lo que pasaba

- Creelo, estás en un mundo donde todo es posible –

- ¿Pero Roy sabe esto? – pregunto Ed – Además ¿porque hasta ahora abres la boca!- el gato solo maulló como respuesta. Cuando Ed sujeto a su gato con la firme decisión de hacerlo responder todas sus preguntas la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y Ed pudo divisar a un chico de cabello rojo

- ¿Podemos meter nuestras cosas aquí? – preguntó el chico, Ed afirmó con la cabeza – Gracias... ¡Aquí hay lugar chicos! – grito el chico. De inmediato metió su jaula, abrió su cofre y saco una capa con la cual tapo la jaula (aunque tenía fachada de trapo viejo).

- Te salvaste esta ocasión pero tenemos cosas pendientes – le susurro Ed al gato, éste sólo maulló en forma de respuesta. Después de eso, llego otro chico de lentes acompañado de otra chica

- Entre mas lejos de Malfoy mejor – exclamo el chico de gafas

- No tengo humor para aguantarle sus estúpidos comentarios – dijo el pelirrojo

- Desde lo mundiales ha estado más bocafloja que nada – comento el de gafas

- Pero el Mundial fue genial, las jugadas de Usui eran estupendas... – el gato de Ed se exalto un poco al escuchar ese nombre que clavo sus garras en la pierna de Ed lo que provoco una mueca de dolor en Ed, con esto consiguió la atención de los tres jóvenes

- No sean groseros chicos, que no ven al otro joven – apunto la chica, dando a notar la existencia de Ed en el lugar

- ¿Fuiste al Mundial de Quidditch? Verdad que las jugadas de Usui son únicas, el mejor buscador del mundo hizo gala de sus jugadas en aquel partido, desde donde estábamos se veía absolutamente todo y... – Ed miraba confundido al pelirrojo, había leído algo de ese deporte pero no conocía nada de ese tal Usui - ¿Conoces a Usui? -

- ¿Eres nuevo? – pregunto la chica a Ed – No te había visto

- Hermione, el detalle de que no hayas notado su existencia no lo hace nuevo en la escuela – respondía el pelirrojo

- Ron, para tu información, la mayoría de los alumnos de primer grado se van en otros compartimientos y es raro que un niño de primero esté de este lado del tren – respondía malhumorada Hermione

- Eh... pero yo no voy a primero si no a cuarto – explicó Ed, ante esto los tres chicos se quedaron muy sorprendidos

- ¿Vas a cuarto! – exclamaron los tres al unísono

- ¡Pero es inaudito¡Es totalmente extraño que un chico entre a está altura a Hogwarts! – alegó Hermione

- ¿Es en serio, porque tu tamaño si hace que parezcas de primero – comentó Ron pero provoco una reacción en Ed

- ¿Insinúas que soy tan pequeño que no me puedes considerar una persona con las mismas capacidades que tú! – exclamo Ed de forma molesta

- No es eso – replico Ron – Es sólo que... – Ed comenzó a tronarse los dedos listo para golpear a Ron

- Creo que empezamos mal – cometo el de gafas – Ron no quería exaltarte de esa manera –

- Eso es cierto – repuso Ron con algo de miedo al ver la cara de enfado de Ed – Mira, empecemos de nuevo. Mi nombre es Ron Weasley, ella es Hermione Granger – señalo a la chica - y él es mi amigo Harry Potter – señalo al de gafas, Len volvió a clavar sus garras en la pierna de Ed, esta vez Ed dejo salir una expresión de dolor

- La próxima vez te vas con Roy – sentenció Ed colocando a su gato en el suelo – Mi nombre es Edward Elric, pero pueden llamarme Ed si lo desean – dijo Ed sobándose la pierna, Ron lo miraba como esperando alguna reacción al igual que Hermione - ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Ed viendo la cara de asombro de Ron.

- ¿Qué no te sorprende conocer a Harry Potter? – preguntó Ron, Ed lo miro de manera confundida

- ¿Debería de estarlo? – pregunto Ed

- ¿Cómo es que vas a entrar a Hogwarts y no conoces a Harry Poter! – pregunto Hermione

- Chicos, eso no es muy importante, ya dejemos ese tema – decía Harry algo apenado por la actitud de sus amigos

- Pero Harry, es raro que un mago no conozca tu nombre, así que si este chico no conoce tu nombre significa que viene del mundo muggle o de algún otro lado en especial – declaró Hermione

- ¿O será que ya no eres tan famoso como piensas Potter? – preguntó un chico entrando al compartimiento

- No recuerdo haberte invitado a entrar, Malfoy – dijo Harry fríamente

- ¿Qué es eso, Weasley? – preguntó Malfoy, señalando la capa mohosa que se encontraba sobre la jaula, Ron trato de ocultarla pero Malfoy fue más rápido - ¡Miren esto! – exclamó Malfoy, encantado, mostrandosela a Crabbe y Goyle – No pensarás ponerte esto¿eh, Weasley?. Fueron el último grito hacia 1890...-

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy! – le dijo Ron muy molesto, Malfoy rió sonoramente mientras que Crabbe y Goyle reían como tontos.

- Así que... ¿Vas a participar, Weasley¿Vas intentar dar un poco de gloria a tu apellido, También hay dinero por supuesto. Si ganaras podrás comprarte una túnica decente -

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Ron bruscamente

- ¿Vas a participar? – repitió Malfoy – Supongo que tú sí, Potter. Nunca dejarías una oportunidad así –

- Malfoy, una de dos: explica de qué hablas o vete – dijo Hermine, en el rostro de Malfoy se dibujo una alegre sonrisa

- Es de suponerse, que personas como ustedes no sabrían de cosas muy relevantes y la explicación es sencilla: el rango de tu padre es demasiado bajo para poder enterarse de cosas importantes. – Malfoy empezó a reírse nuevamente, Ron estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando Ed se paro de forma muy repentina y se le puso enfrente a Malfoy

-¿Terminaste?– sin darle oportunidad de responder Ed empujo a Malfoy fuera del compartimiento, provocando que Crabbe y Goyle retrocedieran para sujetar a Malfoy, cuando los tres estaban fuera del compartimiento, Ed cerro la puerta y puso un seguro

- Si va a ser un viaje largo no quisiera soportarlos – concluyó Ed. Harry, Ron y Hermione rompieron en carcajadas, se imaginaban la cara que habrá puesto Malfoy

- Bien hecho Ed, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien de ahora en adelante – exclamo Ron poniendo un brazo en el hombro de Ed.

En lo que quedaba del trayecto, los chicos platicaron del "asunto" de Hogwarts. Harry y Ron le contaban acerca de algunos profesores con los que debía tener cuidado mientras Hermione le contaba lo hermoso de la clase de la profesora McGonagall y algunas otras.

- Esta niña necesita vida social – pensó Ed al escuchar los comentarios de Hermione de las clases y ver la cara de burla de Harry y Ron

Ed trataba de seguirles un poco la plática pero había veces en las se sentía tan desubicado, en especial con el tema del Quidditch, y esto empeoro cuando Harry saco un libro donde venían cosas del deporte y se lo explicaba con suma emoción a Ed.

- Como si en verdad me interesara un deporte arriba de palos voladores - pensó Ed

Tiempo después llegaron a la estación de Hogsmade, todavía seguía lloviendo muy fuerte, los de primer grado siguieron a Hagrid para poder ser llevados por las lanchas, Harry sólo pudo sentir un poco de lástima por ellos, de por sí el clima estaba horrible y de pilón los llevaban por el lago

- ¡Oye Harry! – gritó Hagrid tratando de alcanzarlo esquivando niños y tratando de no resbalarse

- ¿Qué ocurre Hagrid? – preguntó Harry preocupado

- Te quería preguntar si llegaste a ver un chico rubio, creo que se llamaba Ernest... Edmund... ¿como era? – reflexionaba Hagrid

- ¿Edward? – preguntó Harry, Hagrid afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza – Si, estaba por... – cuando Harry hiba a señalar la ubicación de Ed se dio cuenta que el chico ya se había ido al igual que sus compañeros en uno de los carruajes jalados por aquellos seres inadvertidos hacia la vista de algunos – u.ú Se acaban de ir sin mi – dijo Harry entre dientes

- Bueno, pues ven conmigo en las balsas, aún queda espacio –

- Eh... mira¡Aya todavía hay cupo en ese carruaje! – Harry corrió hacia aquel carruaje con la esperanza de que pudiera irse en ese y no en las balsas pero cuando estuvo arriba del carruaje vio que en ese coche hiba Malfoy acompañado de otras dos chicas, lo raro es que no estaban Crabbe ni Goyle. Harry trato de bajarse pero el carruaje cerro con seguro y comenzó su recorrido dejando a Harry con su Némesis en el lugar

- Potter, No recuerdo haberte invitado a entrar – decía Malfoy malhumorado por la presencia de Harry ahí, pero Harry no le hizo caso por que su atención se fue a una de las chicas que acompañaban a Malfoy – Al parecer Potter por fin aprendió modales, por fin aceptó quedarse callado –

- Draco, no creo que sea la forma correcta de tratarlo, debes medirte un poco en tus palabras – decía una chica

- Pero Winly, es un Gryffindor, tú sabes que los de Slytherin siempre les hemos traído guerra –replicaba Malfoy

- Y también soy de Slytherin y no estoy peleándome con todos los que se me atraviesan – musito la chica un poco molesta

- (¿Qué¡La linda chica es de Slytherin¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta de ella?) – se preguntaba Harry mentalmente

- Como sea – contesto malhumorado Malfoy – Yo no estoy para aguantar a Potter-

- Draco, tú no eres así, no te molestaría ser más amable – Draco sólo suspiro de manera algo brusca y dirigió su mirada a la ventana, la chica sólo movió su cabeza de forma negativa – Que se le puede hacer... – la mirada de la chica se dirigió hacia Harry – Hola, mi nombre es Winly Wellington y ella es Pansy Parkinson – la otra chica sólo lo barrió con la mirada

- Eh... mucho gusto en conocerte pero no me acuerdo de haberte visto – dijo Harry algo apenado

- El año pasado tuve algunas cosas que hacer y casi no salía de mi habitación – respondía la chica – Y... ¿Cómo te ha ido¿Porqué no estás con tus amigos? – pregunto Winly

- Si Potter, por que no te largaste con tus carroñeros – decía Malfoy entre dientes

- Lo mismo digo Malfoy – respondía Harry, con esto solo consiguió un signo de desaprobación por parte de Winly

- Chicos, no vayan a empezar a pelear por que Pansy y yo los bajamos del coche¿Comprendieron? – el tono que utilizo Winly sonó mas a amenaza que a regaño, Malfoy entrecruzo sus brazos resignado y Harry sólo bajo la mirada - Mucho mejor, así el viaje será mas ameno – el viaje transcurrió sin ningún problema. Lo que sorprendía a Harry era que esta chica llamada Winly no parecía de Slytherin ya que era amable y bondadosa, no como Pavarty que era una bruja enojona y caprichosa; pero lo que se le hacia más raro era que Winly llamaba a Malfoy por su nombre como si lo conociera de hace mucho tiempo

- (¿Qué relación tendrá Winly con el ESTUPIDO de Malfoy?) – pensaba Harry observando y analizando la actitud de ambos. Ella trataba a Malfoy con amabilidad, vio claramente cuando ella le compartió algo de tarta de calabaza sin que Malfoy se lo pidiera, sin duda alguna, algo se traían esos dos.

Tiempo después el carruaje arribó y Harry ayudo de manera cortes a Winly a bajar, esto provoco que la chica se sonrojara un poco ante tal acto de generosidad pero lo que se le hacía mas curioso a Harry era el haberla ayudado, ni siquiera a Hermione la ha ayudado a bajar de un coche o cosa semejante pero con Winly era diferente¿Porqué, después ayudo a Parkinson por cortesía, para que Winly no pensará mal de él, pero esta rechazo su ayuda y bajo por su cuenta, Malfoy lo observo de manera despectiva odiando cada momento en el que Winly platicaba con Harry

- Bueno Harry, gracias por ayudarme a bajar y todo eso – decía Winly pero en eso el fantasma Peeves apareció con unos globos llenos de agua y aventó uno en dirección a Winly el cual la empapo toda, después siguió aventando globos de agua por doquier mojando a los pobres alumnos que habían llegado supuestamente secos a la entrada de Hogwarts – Estúpido Peeves – decía Winly temblando, Harry tardo en reaccionar un poco y se quito su capa para prestársela a Winly para que se tapara pero en ese mismo momento Malfoy estaba haciendo lo mismo

- Aleja tu "cosa" de ella Potter, ella nunca se pondría algo tan corriente – dijo Malfoy enojado, Harry estaba por responderle pero analizo un poco la situación

- Malfoy, sólo trato de que Winly no pesque una pulmonía – dirigiéndose a Winly – Toma esto para que te tapes – Winly, algo sonrojada, tomo el abrigo de Harry – Nos veremos después –diciendo esto Harry se fue corriendo de lugar lo más rápido que pudo, no podía creer lo que había hecho pero¿Qué lo había impulsado a hacer eso, no se supone que a el le gustaba Cho Chang, la chica de Ravenclaw. Al momento en el que vio a sus amigos, ya dentro del castillo listos para entrar a la sala del comedor, olvido estas dudas por unos instantes, tiempo habrá después para analizar esto¿No?.

- ¡ahí esta Harry! – exclamaba Edward

- ¿En donde te metiste Harry, Cuando nos dimos cuenta el carruaje ya se había cerrado y tu no estabas – comento Ron

- Hasta llegamos a pensar que te había dejado abandonado– agregó Hermione algo preocupada

- No se preocupen chicos, ya estoy aquí y es lo que cuenta, así que vamos a tomar asiento para poder comer

- ¡Elric! – exclamó Mustang agarrando al chico por sorpresa, Edward dirigió su mirada de mala gana hacia Roy – Tú entrarás por otro lado, así que ven ahora mismo – Ed de despidió de sus nuevos amigos y se fue con Mustang, Harry, Ron y Hermione observaron por breves momentos a Roy

- Al parecer él será el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras – murmuro Ron a Harry y Hermione

- Puede ser, aunque me habían dicho de otra persona y... -

- Señor Weasley, Sr. Potter y Srita. Granger, hagan el favor de tomar asiento, la ceremonia esta por empezar – interrumpiá la Prof. McGonagall ya que ellos eran los únicos que se habían quedado en el pasillo. Los tres pudieron notar que la vena de la frente de la profesora estaba por estallar así que por bienestar propio obedecieron sin chistar las indicaciones de la Profesora.

La ceremonia se realizo como siempre, Edward estaba formado con los niños de primero. La verdad sí se veía una diferencia entre los niños de primero y Ed pero no se notaba mucho...

- ¡Me estás diciendo microbio de mierda que parece un chavalito pequeñito que no puede aparentar ser una persona de mayor edad! Ò.óXX –

nnU bueno, Si se veía una GRAN diferencia entre Ed y los alumnos de primero. Bueno, volviendo a la historia, Edward observaba el gran comedor, su techo era lo más maravilloso ya que se mostraba como el cielo nublado, así como el clima, aunque era un espectáculo bello. Ed bajo la mirada y busco a Roy entre las mesas y lo encontró en la gran mesa que estaba frente a todas, al parecer era la mesa de los profesores ya que todos los sentados en esa mesa eran viejos y tenían fachada de magos viejos. Todos los chicos nuevos iban pasando después llego el turno de Ed de probarse el sombrero...

- Mierda, primero me dicen enano y luego me hacen ponerme cosas ridículas en la cabeza – decía Ed entre dientes observando al extraño sombrero, después la maestra McGonagall le dio la indicación de que se pusiera el sombrero. El sombrero seleccionador analizo con cuidado a Ed

- ¿A donde podría mandarte jovencito? – le preguntaba a Ed

- u.ú a donde sea, solo hágalo rápido – decía entre dientes Ed

- Que joven tan remilgoso e impulsivo eres – comento el sombrero

- No estas para criticarme ni yo para escucharte ù.ú- respondió Ed ante el comentario

- Mhn... él atravesó por esto también, tu lugar podría ser el mismo pero tú tienes algo diferente... – con este comentario atrajo la atención de Ed¿Con quién lo estaba comparando?

- Tu camino es distinto, necesitaras coraje y valor al igual que grandes amigos, rasgo que te diferencia de él, por ello la casa correcta para ti será a... ¡Gryffindor! – la mesa de esta casa estallo en euforia, Ed quería preguntarle al sombrero de quién hablaba pero la maestra McGonagall le quito de forma inmediata el sombrero y así que no le quedo de otra que irse a sentar a su mesa junto con Harry y compañía. La ceremonia de selección prosiguió de forma normal, cuando todos creían que ya era el fin de todo, Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento para comentar acerca del evento importante de ese año en Hogwarts

- Primeramente, tengo el honor de presentarles a un nuevo profesor que se anexa de nueva manera a nuestra escuela, brindémonosle un caluroso aplauso a su profesor de Runas Antiguas, Roy Mustang – Roy se levantó de su asiento y saludo de forma cordial y con una mirada coqueta, Roy le guiño un ojo a Ed o eso le pareció a él ya que Edward adquirió un tono rojizo en sus mejillas y esquivo la mirada de Roy mientras que varias alumnas quedaron fascinadas con ese nuevo profesor (N/A: Quien no, yo si tuviera profes así con gusto voy a clase n.n). - Ahora, como ya se habrán enterado algunos y para los que no, les comunico que este año Hogwarts será el anfitrión de un evento, que desde hace años, no se efectuaba por diversas razones. Este evento es la Copa de los Tres Magos – todo el comedor quedó en silencio prestando total atención a las palabras de este mago, Edward cuando lo vio de inmediato lo asocio con el viejo de la estación

- (o.o Ese viejecito es idéntico al de la parada del tren... ¿Podría ser que...?) –

- Por ello, les pido un gran aplauso y una calurosa bienvenida a la escuela para señoritas Beauxbatons dirigida por Madame Maxime – las puertas del comedor se abrieron y dieron paso alrededor de 15 jovencitas, todas ellas vestidas de forma muy elegante y mostrando una actitud muy recatada pero la persona, además de la maestra, que llamaba más atención era una chica de cabellera grisácea con ojos rojos como rubíes, su piel era muy clara como la nieve pero lo curioso es que era la más joven de todo el grupo de chicas que iban llegando

- ¡Bienvenidos sean Escuela de Beauxbatons – decía Dumbledore al mismo tiempo que les otorgaba un aplauso – Espero y deseo que su estadía en este lugar sea de su mayor placentera –

- Muchas Gracias Profesor por tan grata bienvenida – respondía la directora del colegio de Beauxbatons

- Ahora, es el turno de una de las escuelas más importantes del lado norte, esta es la Escuela de Durmstrang – en ese momento, un grupo de chicos entraron a la sala del comedor, sus uniformes eran gruesos mostrando evidentemente su situación en el norte, muchos de ellos estaban muy fornidos y parecían capacitados 100 en fuerza física pero lo que más llamó la atención de todos en la sala era la entrada de cierto chico de cabellera azul famoso por su actuación en los juegos Mundiales de Quidditch, Dumbledore los recibía con una sonrisa y un gran aplauso

- ¡Es Usui¡Es Horokeo Usui! – decía totalmente asombrado Ron, nunca creyó podría ver a su ídolo algún día así de cerca

- me huele a amor – se burlo Fred de Ron

- Oh Usui por fin podrás casarte conmigo – remedaba George a Ron de forma burlona

- ¬¬ ¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer? – los gemelos sólo respondieron con carcajadas al ver la cara de enfado de Ron – Él es uno de mis ídolos y haré lo posible por conseguir su autógrafo – sentenció Ron muy convencido de su propósito.

- De paso también le pides una cita – se mofaban los gemelos

Dumbledore captó la atención de todos de nuevo para poder dirigir unas palabras y concluir el evento

- Bien alumnos, espero sean amables con nuestros visitantes y... – Hagrid se acerco al director de Hogwarts susurrándole algo al oído, Dumbledore escuchaba atentamente y por su cara eran noticias muy intersantes, todos se morían de la curiosidad, hasta los propios maestros. Cuando Hagrid termino de hablar con el maestro este se dirigió hacia el señor Crouch (el que maneja el torneo) y le comentó una cosa al oído, después de haber escuchado a Dumbledore, aquel señor hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza

- Bien chicos, me han confirmado algunas noticias interesantes la cual es que una de las escuelas más antiguas de enseñanza mágica se ha unido a este grandioso evento, desde hace tiempo esta escuela se había desligado de este tipo de eventos por ciertas circunstancias pero este año será una excepción, demos un fuerte y amigable aplauso a la escuela de Crowborough, la cual va a participar de igual manera en este evento – algunos alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir, pero otros como Hermione, susurraban ante este repentino acontecimiento. Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo dando paso a 5 chicos vestidos con capuchas negras totalmente, parecían monjes de la edad media ya que no se le podía ver la cara a alguno de ellos, al frente iba su director el cual vestía un traje de color negro, se parecía mucho a los trajes que usan algunos padres de la iglesia católica. A su lado iba un chico de cabellera larga de color castaño, piel morena y ojos negros los cuales demostraban algo de soberbia pero a la vez su mirada mostraba algo de malicia, el uniforme de este chico era como un traje elegante de color azul marino, casi pegándole a negro, lo extraño es que este chico era el único que no traía aquella capucha negra que llevaban los demás alumnos.

- ¿Y esa escuela qué, nunca había escuchado algo de ella – dijo Ron

- Es raro que esta escuela participe, hace muchos años que esta escuela se desligo de estas cosas – comentaba Hermione analizando la situación

- No le veo lo malo, a lo mejor quiere establecer relaciones con las demás escuelas – comento Harry

- Hmn... no lo creo, esta escuela se caracteriza por que los magos que están en esa escuela son sumamente seleccionados, son magos de sangre pura y con dotes extraordinarios – decía Hermione

- ¿Entonces esa escuela es para puro niño genio? – preguntaba Ron

- Más o menos se puede decir que sí – respondía Hermione – De este colegio salio el profesor Dumbledore –

- Pero si son tan buenos¿Porque no ayudan a la comunidad mágica? – preguntaba Harry

- Eh... pues ellos son los que hacen algunos descubrimientos importantes y es donde están algunos manuales y registros acerca de hechizos y experimentos acerca de la magia – concluyó Hermione

- ( . entonces que estoy haciendo aquí, me equivoque de lugar) – pensó Ed.

- Bienvenido sea profesor Luckist a esta su escuela, deseándole una grata estadía aquí – exclamó Dumbledore

- Gracias Profesor – empezó a decir Luckist – mis alumnos y yo estamos felices de ver este grato recibimiento – el tono de Luckist no mostraba alguna emoción al tiempo que hacía su comentario

- Bien, ahora que ya se han hecho todas las presentaciones, pasemos a... – Dumbledore fue interrumpido por que un señor entro al comedor gritando

- Alto, aún hace falta de mi presencia – comento un sujeto que entraba en el comedor – Hay que tener cuidado con todo lo que te rodea, nunca sabes como terminaran las cosas –

- n.nU Bien alumnos, esta noche es de sorpresa, ahora les presento a su nuevo profesor de Protección contra las Artes Oscuras, Ojoloco Moody – algunos comenzaron se sorprendieron ante el comentario mientras que otros lo miraban con algo de asombro y esto era por su apariencia el cual era todo desarreglado, un ojo de cristal y caminando con un implante en una de sus piernas

- Vaya, al parecer habrá visitas interesantes este año en Hogwarts – comento Ojoloco al ver a Karkarov y a Luckist

- Lo mismo digo – coincidió Luckist al ver de manera desafiante a Moody

- Ahora si mis queridos niños, el banquete da inicio, disfruten de la noche y buen provecho – Dumbledore dio la indicación y la comida empezó a aparecer en las mesas, de inmediato los alumnos comenzaron a agarrar su comida, Ed se sorprendió un poco pero si se queda únicamente observando se quedaría sin comer

- ¡A sembrarle el diente! – exclamó Ed

- Este año será de lo más interesante – comento Len, él cual había observado toda la ceremonia desde un rincón en su forma de gato – no creí que lo vería tan pronto... no me ganara esta vez – apunto Len con algo de coraje

* * *

Por fin lo termine, después del bloqueo mental... . pero mínimo es más largo así que ahora descansare y actualizare la traducción q tengo pendiente . 

Ed: Si claro, eso dijiste el mes pasado y el fic sigue en la página uno

Alia: n.nU el inglés es difícil

Ed: Además en esta historia todos los profesores parecen viejos dinosaurios

Alia: n.n Pero son sabios que conocen su materia y...

Ed: Roy debe entirse bien ya que puede decir que esta joven a comparación de estos n.n

Roy: (golpea a Ed) Ù.ú No me digas viejo microbio

Ed: No me digas microbio vejete ¬¬X

Alia: No se pelen, mejor prepárense para el next chapter ah y aquí esta el link! Diviertanse!

(Sólo quiten los 000)

http/000www.000edward-000hagaren.000net/000edward000hsf.html

Bien, aquí termina este Cáp. Espero actualizar pronto

ONEGAI REVIEWS! nOn


	4. Capitulo 04

Nihao ! ¿Cómo han estado, yo con demasiado trabajo y enferma de gripa T-T, estoy de vacaciones y ya era hora porque la verdd ya las necesitaba.

Ah, tmb dije que se basara en el tomo 4 pero como no quiero apegarme totalmente a el aclaro que a lo mejor meto cositas del tomo 5 y del 6 así que habrá ligeros spoilers pero como los voy a acomodar a mi manera a lo mejor no se notan, bueno por el momento creo q es todo n.n

Aquí les dejo el cap 4, espero q os agrade y dejen reviews!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOOoo

Ashita e no Basho; El Lugar Hacia el Mañana

- Capítulo Cuatro –

Flashback

Era una noche nublada, en un edificio algo antiguo que parecían oficinas, se encontraba Roy observando desde una de las ventanas el paisaje de afuera, su mirada reflejaba preocupación y tristeza mientras que una mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos rojos lo miraba de forma suplicante, esto era raro en esta persona pero esta causa lo ameritaba. El silencio reinaba esta escena, la mujer no sabía expresar lo que sentía

- Sr. Mustang – interrumpió una persona vestida con una gran túnica negra la cual daba a entender que era parte del Ministerio – Llego la hora – Roy fue por su abrigo e iba a irse de la habitación cuando la chica de cabello rubio hablo

- ¿Estás seguro de tu decisión? – pregunto la chica de forma seria

- Riza, es por mi honor y para ayudar a la gente, debo hacerlo – respondió Roy tratando de disimular una sonrisa – Es mi deber como Auror y verás que seré el mejor -

- ¿Qué estás dispuesto a sacrificar por conseguirlo? – pregunto ella de forma directa, esta pregunta impresiono un poco a Roy, sujeto suavemente la cara de Riza tratando de borrar las lagrimas que la chica había derramado en un gesto por tranquilizarla

- ... Nada, no perderé nada pero ganare mucho – Roy beso suavemente a Riza en los labios, Riza lo miró esperando que Roy se retractara pero al parecer era inútil, la decisión estaba tomada

- Cuídate mucho Roy – lo despidió ella con una sonrisa, él tomo sus cosas y partió hacia su destino

_- _La última vez que la vi... a final de cuentas perdí más de lo que gane...– lo dijo Roy en un susurro, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, se encontraba frente a una ventana de su despacho en Hogwarts, el fantasma del pasado lo seguía asechando y al parecer no pensaba irse

- ¡Profesor Mustang!- exclamó algo enojada una alumna, Roy salió de sus pensamientos y dirigió una mirada desinteresada hacia la chica - ¿Sí me ayudará a estudiar las runas antiguas? – pregunto algo fastidiada ya que llevaba mas de media hora tratando de hacer que Roy le prestara atención

- Vuelve después, no tengo tiempo ahora, tengo clase – Roy recogió sus libros y salió del despacho, la chica no pudo ocultar su enojo ante esta actitud de Mustang

Era temprano, la mañana apenas estaba comenzando, la torre de Gryffindor estaba algo vacía ya que los alumnos se habían ido a sus respectivas clases... a excepción de uno que se quedo dormido

- Levántate Edward – el chico sólo se cubrió un poco más con las cobijas – Edward, arriba – pero el chico seguía sin prestar atención – u.ú bien, utilizare la medida mala – Edward sintió un enorme arañazo en su cara, con el cual se despertó totalmente

- o ¡¡me dolió! – exclamaba Ed enojado

- ¬¬ si no doliera no valdría la pena – exclama Len mirándolo desde una orilla de la cama

- ¬¬ hay formas de despertar, ¿sabes? – preguntaba enojado Ed

- También deberías de estar en clase pero la vida es así de incongruente – respondía Len bajándose de la cama – Apresúrate si quieres llegar a la segunda clase – Len se dirigía hacia la puerta dispuesto a dar una pequeño paseo por Hogwarts

- ¿Segunda?. ¡Me quede dormido? – Edward se vistió de la forma más rápida que pudo y salió en fuga hacia la Torre en donde tendría su clase de adivinación- ¿Y porqué nadie me levanto, se pudieron preocupar un poco por mi –

- Lo hicieron – comenzó a decir Len que corría por un lado de Ed – Pero tu te tapaste con tu cobija y no les hiciste caso –

- ¬¬ Ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa, ¿no, pues deja y te digo que – en eso Ed choco con una persona, lo cual provoco que Ed fuera a dar al suelo

- Deberías de ver por donde andas – dijo la persona, Edward de inmediato reconoció el tono irónico de aquella persona

- Si Mustang aunque tú deberías de ver por donde caminas – Ed se levanto del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo

- ¿No se supone que deberías de estar en clase? – pregunto Mustang observando al chico recogiendo sus cosas del suelo

- ¬¬ Y tu deberías de estar haciendo algo de provecho, ¿no? – respondió Ed algo fastidiado

- Para tu información, voy a dar mi clase – dijo señalando el aula – además te recuerdo que estas bajo la tutoría del ejército, así que tienes que dar buenos resultados para que el Comandante no se arrepienta de su decisión –

- u.ú a mi me importa un comino lo que diga el ejército y a ti no te debe de importar lo que hago con mi vida – repuso Ed

- Deberías de cuidar tus palabras ya que te puedes meter en serios problemas y todo por no cuidar tu boca – dijo Roy de forma seria, Ed al escuchar lo ultimo se sobresalto un poco, como tomar este ultimo comentario, ¿Era amenaza o que?

- Pero como tu te… - comenzó a decir Ed con enojo

- ¡Profesor Mustang, ¡No me cierre la puerta por favor! – gritaba un chico desde el fondo del pasillo

- No te preocupes Diggory – comenzó a decir Roy – Todavía no empiezo la clase – Edward se sorprendió al ver al chico que venia por el pasillo

- Al… phonse.. – susurro Ed

- Se ve que lo conoces – dijo Roy – Es un buen alumno, deberías de aprender de su ejemplo – concluyo Roy – Buenos Días Sr. Diggory, se le hizo tarde, ¿se puede saber porque? –

- Lo que pasa es que tuve que arreglar unas cosas con el representante de mi casa – en eso el chico rubio noto que Ed no lo dejaba de mirar – Eh… ¿tengo algo en la cara? – pregunto algo nervioso Al

- Ah… no, no me hagas caso – se justifico Ed – Mi nombre es Edward Elric, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? –

­- Mi nombre es Alphonse Diggory – dijo con una sonrisa

- Ya habrá tiempo después, Diggory al salón y tu enano a tu clase – sentenciaba Mustang, Al de inmediato se metió al salón temiendo el resultado del comentario ya pudo notar fácilmente como un aura azul brotaba de Ed

- ¡¿Insinúa que estoy tan enano que no puede verme ni con lupa! – reclamo Edward molesto

- No, insinuó que si no te vas te llevare hasta tu clase de la forma más humillante que se me ocurra –

Edward quería entrar a esa clase, tenía que ver más a Al, no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad pero al parecer Mustang no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar a Ed y mucho menos que el chico perdiera sus clases así que Edward opto por marcharse a su clase de adivinación ya derrotado, no quedaba de otra pero trataría de buscar nuevamente a ese Al.

Mientras en la clase de adivinación, la maestra Trelawney, quien llevaba grandes gafas que aumentaban el tamaño de sus ojos y llevaba puesto un chal de gasa con lentejuela, del cuello de esta colgaban innumerables collares de cuencas y las manos llenas de anillos y los brazos de pulseras, estaba tratando de enseñar como visualizar el futuro a través de una bola de cristal

- Bien mis niños, deben de concentrar toda su energía y tratar de contactar a su ojo interior para que este les revele la verdad de su destino, el camino que seguirá su alma en el oscuro pero místico rumbo del futuro que los rodea – todos los alumnos estaban sentados en parejas en una especie de mesitas con cojines a los lados que eran utilizados como sillas, tratando de hacer que su ojo interior les dijera algo pero algunos ni siquiera tenían los ojos físicos abiertos ya que estaban profundamente dormidos, gracias a la atmósfera que se creaba y a la aburrición de este tipo de materias.

- Bien Harry, prepárate a sufrir – decía Ron imitando a una adivina de las que están en las ferias – Bolita mágica, revélame los números de la lotería – con este comentario Harry empezó a reírse y Ron seguía en su papel de adivinador – Bueno como no quiere, revélame el futuro de Harry… oh si… ya veo algo… Harry, cuando estés por las escaleras te tropezaras con Snape al cual le caerás encima, pero ahí no termina ya que con esto harás que se vaya por las escaleras y que se golpee en la cabeza haciendo que se le salgan los sesos y te acusaran por asesinato hacia el profesorado y mientras tu vayas a prisión todo Hogwarts te agradecerá por haberte librado del "amado" profesor de pociones – cuando termino, Harry y Ron empezaron a reírse, la verdad para ellos era muy divertido predestinar la muerte o sucesos malos ya que con esta maestra, entre mas cosas malas y oscuras te ocurran, tu don para la adivinación funciona muy bien.

- XD muy bien Ron, pero no creo hacer milagros – decía Harry entre risas

- Pero se vale soñar, bueno ahora léeme el futuro – Harry iba a empezar a hacerlo cuando la puerta del aula se abrió y dio paso a un chico rubio con cara de fastidio

- Ese maldito de Len no sabe dar indicaciones – susurraba Ed en voz baja – Maestra, ¿me permite pasar? – imploraba Ed con piedad falsa, la verdad no tenia ganas de entrar a clase, quería volver a esa aula donde había dejado a ese Al. La maestra al verlo se sorprendió mucho por la enorme tardanza de este chico y también porque no recordaba el haberlo visto antes

- Jovencito, estas no son hora de llegada – dijo la profesora con algo de fastidio

- Ah… bueno, si quiere me voy – Edward estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero la maestra lo sujeto del hombro

- No mi querido niño, mi intuición dice que tu tienes un don para esta arte que podrías desenvolver, pasa que puedas experimentar esta magnifica magia – la maestra llevo a Ed a una de las mesitas que estaban cerca de la de ella, lo sentó junto a Lavender, a la cual le agradaba esta asignatura y le gustaba hacer suposiciones del futuro.

- Bien chico, trabaja con la señorita Lavender, aunque tu vista no se abra inmediatamente, sigue intentando y deja que Lavender te guié – la profesora se fue a ver como trabajaban los demás, Ed, de mala gana, saco la esfera de cristal de su mochila, no tenia ganas de quedarse ahí, de inmediato sintió que una bolita de papel lo golpeaba en la cabeza, Ed busco al culpable y vio que se trataba de Harry y Ron los cuales lo saludaban entre risas

- No te recomiendo que te acerques mucho a esos chicos – comenzó a decir Lavender, Ed se preparaba para hacer un contraataque contra Harry y Ron

- No le veo lo malo, son buenas personas – argumento él

- El destino no le sienta muy bien a Harry, el grim y la muerte lo siguen a donde quiera que vaya, eso es un mal augurio – Ed soltó un bufido demostrando fastidio

- Yo no creo en eso de la adivinación, soy fiel seguidor de la ciencia – puntualizo Ed

- Te puedo demostrar que te equivocas – Lavender acerco la esfera de cristal hacia ella – Siéntate bien, te adivinare el futuro – Ed hizo lo que le pidió – Bien, veamos que tiene esta esfera para ti – Lavender miraba la esfera cuidadosamente, de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos simulando que entraba en transe – Tu destino… aquel que amas vuelve a aparecer en tu camino – con esto Ed le puso atención

- ¿A quién se podía referir, ¿Estará hablando de Al? – pensó Ed

- … pero tu destino esta marcado por esa persona, esa persona en el pasado te ha traído malos ratos pero también buenos –

- ¬¬ Puedes ser más asertiva por favor – decía Ed ya que analizando lo que decía todo era muy incierto, varias personas encajaban en esas palabras

- Tu deseo será evaluado por aquella ley que rige tu vida – decía en tono serio

- ¿Te refieres a la Ley del Intercambio equivalente? – preguntó asombrado Ed, pero en eso llegaron Ron y Harry

- Ed, vámonos, ya termino la clase – decía Ron

- Hay que apresurarnos antes de que Ojoloco nos cierre la puerta – agregó Harry

- Pero ella me esta diciendo que… -

- No le hagas caso – comenzó a susurrar Ron al oído de Ed – siempre anda inventado cosas para caerle bien a la maestra -

- Escuche eso joven Weasley – comento la maestra la cual estaba atrás de Ron - pero temo decirle que Lavender no inventa cosas si no que ella ha desenvuelto su poder para dejar este mundo físico y ver mas allá, ver al mundo espiritual en donde le es revelado toda la información acerca del destino y… -

- Perdone por molestarla maestra – interrumpió Harry – Pero Tenemos que irnos- Harry tiro de la manga de Ron para ya retirarse, Edward los siguió todavía pensando en lo que le habían dicho

- A lo mejor esa chica en verdad esta loca – finalizo Ed, ya no quería seguir pensando en ello.

Los chicos llegaron al salón que correspondía a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero cuando llegaron se toparon con algo extraño, ahí estaba, sentado en una de las primeras mesas, el alumno de cabellera de color castaña larga perteneciente a Crowborough, el trío se fue a sentar junto a Hermione la cual había llegado un poco antes y se encontraba repasando los apuntes de su clase pasada.

- Oye, Hermione, ¿Sabes que hace ese chico aquí? – le pregunto Harry

- No lo se, pero creo que algunos alumnos de los otros colegios quieren tomar algunas clases en Hogwarts para ver los distintos sistemas de aprendizaje mágico – contesto ella sin darle tanta importancia a que ese chico estuviera ahí

- Eso no es lo peor, ¿Ya viste con quien nos toco otra vez compartir clase? – señalaba Ron la entrada de Malfoy al recinto junto a sus gorilas, Crabbe y Goyle. Pero Harry no se fijo en ellos si no en la chica que venia detrás de ellos, era la chica que había conocido en el carruaje, era Winly Rockbell acompañada por Pavarty. De repente entró el Prof. Ojoloco Moody, a la mayoría de los alumnos asustaba un poco el aspecto de este profesor, un ojo de vidrio y una pata de palo no era el esquema que se tenía de un amigable profesor.

- Bien, muchos años les han tratado de enseñar defensa contra las artes oscuras pero escuchen bien, a partir de ahora les enseñare cosas que de verdad le sirva y no cosas irrelevantes que nunca usarán en su corta vida, ¿Quedo comprendido? – todos los alumonos asintieron con la cabeza, algunos con miedo pero el profesor no dio importancia a eso – Bien, según la lista son alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin pero tenemos a un extranjero – dijo Ojoloco viendo al chico de cabellera larga – sería lo correcto que te presentarás, asi probare el nivel de lenguaje que dominas – el chico se levantó y se paro enfrente de toda la clase, los alumnos lo examinaban de pies a cabeza, la verdad no le veían nada extraordinario pero pensar que es de otro país era un dato tentador para la mayoría, en especial para las jovencitas.

- Mi nombre es Hao Asakura, asisto a clases en la institución de Magia y hechicería Crowborough, fundada desde el siglo XIII –

- Al parecer le gusta hecharse flores – le susurró Ron a Harry, éste solto una risita por el comentario pero esta desapareció cuando ambos fueron fulminados por la mirada de Hao, el cual se mostraba con un aire muy prepotente

- Para que aprendan a no andar de criticones – les susurro Hermione

- Bien, gracias por presentarte, ahora iniciemos con la clase. Probemos que tanto aprendieron el año pasado así que hagan parejas y probaremos hechizos de ofensiva y defensiva –

Los alumnos hicieron lo que el profesor les había indicado, Ron se puso con Harry y Ed con Hermione. Harry sólo vigilaba de reojo a Winly por alguna "extraña razón"

- Harry – Ron trataba de captar la atención de Harry

- (¿Winly en verdad tendrá alguna relación con Malfoy?) – pensaba Harry

- Bien, entonces te atacaré y te dejaré en el suelo, después te cortare la cabeza y la pasearé por toda Hogwarts –

- Ajá – respondía autónomamente Harry

- Hazlo, córtale la cabeza – le susurraba Ed

- Ed, ¡Se supone que estás practicando conmigo – apunto Hermione un poco enojada

- Ya Hermione, no me extrañes, aquí estoy – Edward se preparo para practicar con ella – (Recuerda lo que te dijo Roy de cómo… ) – la varita de Hermione golpeo a Ed directamente dejándolo en el suelo

- Debes de ser más rápido Edward – dijo Hermione orgullosa de su tiro

- u.ú aja – fue lo único que pudo articular Ed tratando de controlar su orgullo, no hiba a dejar que una chica como ella lo superará en aspectos de esa magnitud. Edward trató de levantarse pero sintió que su cuerpo no le correspondía, como si estuviera paralizado totalmente

- Ed, en serio ya levantate, debemos seguir con la práctica – musito Hermione con reproche, Edward trataba de hablar pero ni su boca podía mover

- Granger, ¿Esa es la única forma en la que puedes tener a un chico a tu pies? – dijo Pavarti con un tono sarcástico y satírico, Hermione no le prestó atención

- Ed, ya déjate de tontadas y levántate - Ed sentiá que se le hiba el aire y Hermione lo estaba viendo, Ed adquiriá un color azulado en su cara mostrando que se estaba ahogando por la ausencia de aire. Todos los alumnos veían preocupados en semblante de Ed.Hermione de inmediato comenzó a llamar al profesor

- Profesor, venga rápido profesor – Hermione busco a Ojoloco pero este se había salido del aula – Harry, haz algo – le imploraba la chica a Harry

- Ron, ve por la señora Promfey, ella seguro sabrá que hacer… ¡Pero ya! – mando Harry, Ron salió lo más rápido que le dieron sus piernas. Hermione se puso a examinar su libro de "Hechizos y Contrahechizos" buscando algún indicio de lo que estaba pasando, en parte se sentía culpable porque había sido ella quien utilizo la magia sobre Ed, aunque según ella no sabía de haber fallas pero la realidad mostraba una cosa distinta.

- Harry examino a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiera servirle y en esa búsqueda pudo notar como Hao se encontraba apartado del grupo, observando fijamente a Ed

- (¿Podría ser que…?) – Harry se interpuso bloqueándole la vista a Hao

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – pregunto Hao con toda la simpleza del mundo

- Deja de hacer eso – respondió Harry enojado

- ¿hacer qué? – preguntó Hao con cinismo

- Deja el efectuar el hechizo ahora – amenazó Harry a Hao con la varita

- Tú te has interpuesto entre él y yo, tu amigo todavía sigue en el suelo, como resultado, la culpa no es mía, deberías de examinar mejor a las personas – en eso llego la señora Pomfrey la cual efectuó un encantamiento que saco a Ed de ese "trance". Edo comenzó a toser bruscamente, tenía que recuperar el aire que había perdido pero Edo no pudo soportar mucho esto y se desmayo. La señora Promfey se lo llevo de inmediato a la enfermería, tenía que hacerle un examen para ver que efectos había producido la ausencia de aire en ese tiempo prolongado

- Estuvo cerca – susurró Hao mirando la puerta con algo de recelo, Harry alcanzó a escuchar el comentario

- Te advierto que no lastimes a mis amigos – le amenazo Harry

- Y tú no te atravieses en mi camino – sentenció Hao de igual manera

- Vaya que ustedes saben hacer una clase amena – decía Ojoloco entrando al aula – Ya termino por hoy, repasen el capitulo 4 del libro porque lo pondremos en práctica la próxima clase – diciendo esto Harry y compañía fueron de inmediato a la enfermería a ver el estado de Edward

- No se preocupen muchachos, ya esta bien, sólo debe de descasar un poco – decía la Sra. Pomfrey

- Pero podemos verlo, ¿Verdad? – preguntaba Hermione ya más relajada ya que los nervios la habían estado matando

- Claro, el Sr. Elric ya puede irse a su habitación si así lo desea – la señora Pomfrey salió de la enfermería.

- ¡Ed! – gritaron los tres chicos a ver a hagane, este solo los saludo con la mano

- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? – preguntaba Ron

- Perdoname Ed, no era mi intención hacer eso, según mi teoria el hechizp esta bien pero algo salio mal y… - Hermione trataba de disculparse ante Ed

- Hermione, no te pongas así, yo no te estoy diciendo nada, relajate que ya paso – Ed trataba de que se tranquilizara, a veces Edo llegaba a pensar que Hermione exageraba las cosas

- Pero no Hermione la que causo esto, fue ese chico llamado Hao – dijo Harry captando la atención de los chicos

- ¿De ese chico nuevo? – pregunto Ron

- Si, ese chico le estaba haciendo un embrujo, bueno o eso creo – dijo Harry algo dubitativo

- ¿Un embrujo? – pregunto Hermione, Edo solo escuchaba con atención todo lo que decían, este mundo de la magia era nuevo y debia de acoplarse a el lo más rápido posible

- Edward Elric – dijo Roy Mustang entrando a la enfermeria – solicito hablar contigo ahora mismo – dijo Roy al parecer un poco enfadado, al ver a Mustang así Ron, Harry y Hermione se despidieron de Edo para dejarlo hablar a solas con el profesor, ya que no querían problemas… ahora

- Edward – el semblante serio y enojado de Roy cambio a uno de preocupación - ¿Estás bien, supe lo que ocurrió, ¿ya te encuentras estable?-

- ¬¬ podías entrar como cualquier persona normal sin asustar a mis amigos con tu cara, ¿sabias? – ante el comentario Mustang dibujo una sonrisa sarcástica en su cara

- Hogwarts no es un lugar tan seguro con la llegada de los intrusos – declaro Mustang pensativo

- ¿Qué? Pero sólo son estudiantes y… - trato de explicar Edo pero Mustang lo interrumpió

- El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado esta infiltrado en esto – finalizo Mustang –

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOOoo

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, por fin supere mi maldición del capitulo tres. En todos mis fics solo llegaba aquí pero con este pienso llegar hasta donde la cabeza me dure!

Ed: ¬¬ Eso si la pones a trabajar

Alia: si claro, me inspiro con imágenes del Royxedo ¡!

Ed: u/u sacas eso sin fundamentos

Roy: Yo donde sea me veo bien, sin importar el marco o acompañante (mirada coqueta)

Alia: Tu mandas ¬

Edo: Nos veremos en el proximo cap y de favor

NO ME DIGAN CHIBI!

Ah y dejen rewievs ;D


End file.
